Multiple-input, multiple-output (“MIMO”) operation in combination with spatial multiplexing is used in various wireless communication specifications, such as 3GPP LTE and IEEE 802.11n for example. Multiuser MIMO systems have goals of high link reliability and channel throughput, including instances where multiple spatially separated users are concurrently serviced. In MIMO systems, multiple data streams may be concurrently transmitted in a same frequency band. However, conventional point-to-point and multiuser MIMO systems have ever increasing demands on throughput, and limits on throughput of such MIMO systems are quickly approaching due to such increasing demand. Furthermore, there is more competition for frequency bands for wireless communication.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide a transmission and/or a reception technology that facilitates meeting a growing demand for higher throughput without a further increase in communication bandwidth.